


Lucky People

by J_Adams2002



Series: Actor Fics/OneShots [1]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lost Childhood, Parent Death, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002
Summary: Your life felt like it was over. An addict mother and a dead father, but ever since filming with James, things started to look up. Maybe he can help you…
Relationships: James McAvoy/Teen!Reader
Series: Actor Fics/OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lucky People

**Light us up until we pop**

**I wanna burn bright ‘til we’re not**

**Let’s keep each other safe from the world**

“Y/N? Kid, you okay?”

You perk up at the sound of a voice at your trailer door. You aren’t expecting anyone, especially at this time in the morning, so the presence of someone is a shock. Quickly, you dry your eyes and stand from the floor, leaning on the sofa for help. 

You head to the door, opening it to see a concerned Mr McAvoy on the other side. 

“Hey James, what’s up?” You ask, leaning on the doorframe in a desperate attempt to seem casual. However, the older man sees right through your façade and raises an eyebrow. 

“You alright?” He replies, taking a step in. “What’re you doing up so late, or early?” 

You shrug, moving to let him in as you two sit down on the sofa. “Can’t sleep,” comes the simple reply. James shakes his head. 

“Y/N, you might be able to fool some of the younger actors here, but I’m old as shit,” you share a laugh, “I can tell when things aren’t okay.” 

“Is it that Professor X telepathy of yours?” Your crack at a joke is weak at best, and you finds yourself trying to hold back tears. “This takes method acting to a whole new level, man.”

James smiles. “I’d like to think I have Spidey senses instead, but more tailored.” He looks you dead in the eyes. “So, what’s been going on?”

You break, your world crumbling around you as the tears pour out of your eyes and sobs shake your body. James knew something was wrong, but is stunned at the severity of your crying. Immediately, he jumps into action, placing an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his chest. Your tears soak his shirt. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’ll be okay,” he reassures you, rubbing his hand up and down your back. 

“It’s n-not,” you sob out, clutching James’ clothing as though it’s your life force. 

“What’s happened?”

“M-My mum.”

James’ eyes widen. “I-Is she okay?” You shake you head. “Do you want me to drive you home?” Again, you shake your head. 

“Sh-She’s back in rehab,” you get out. “I-I don’t have anyone James. I d-don’t know what to do.”

James’ heart shatters at your words. Your dad is dead, having been deployed to Afghanistan and never returning home. You don’t have any siblings either, something made clear to James in the way you spoke of home. 

“N/N? Hey, look at me kid.”

You look up, teary-eyed, red-faced. “W-What?”

“I’m not going anywhere. No matter how alone you feel, I’m here, okay?”

You nod, tears welling up once again and burying your face in James’ chest. “Thank you.”

**I’ll be your optimistic black hole**

**Full of love I can’t control**

**Let’s keep each other safe from the world**

**From the world**

The cast are halfway through filming the new X-Men film, and today’s the big day of your stunts. 

You’ve been training for these since filming started, and now it’s time to show that hard work finally pays off. After running through them a few times with the stunt crew, you’re ready to go. Your character is running from an organisation who’re trying to kidnap mutants and force them into isolation. And though he’s not needed on set today, James’s there for moral support and to encourage you. 

“Ready? Action!”

_You run up the stairs, constantly looking over your shoulder to check for the three henchmen. They’re hot on your heels, wielding guns and firing at will. You duck narrowly missing a bullet aimed at your head as you crash through the door to the roof._

_“Give it up, kid! There’s nowhere to go!” One of them yells and you glance around. He’s partially right; there’s nowhere higher to climb, but the neighbouring building is just a jump away. If you can just…_

_You glance at the three men before taking off at a full sprint to the edge before leaping over to the other building._

Crack.

Shit, that hurt. Something’s definitely broken. You’ve got to keep going though. Finish the scene.

_One of the henchmen try to follow, only to meet his demise and fall between the gap. You scramble up, clutching your arm as you run away and through the other building._

“Cut! Fantastic work, Y/N!”

You let out a strangled ‘thank you’ before sitting on the edge of the mock roof. James walks over, beaming. He knows how hard you’ve been working to do your own stunts, and feels a sense of pride watching you complete them. However, his smile soon drops as he sees the tears in your eyes. He rushes over, climbing up to sit next to you. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My arm,” you mumble, clutching said limb against your chest. James gestures to it, asking permission, and you nod. He takes it, careful to examine it. 

“We’re going to hospital. Now,” he says, picking you up and getting down. He runs to the director, giving a quick run-down of the situation, before racing to his car. He puts you in the passenger seat, and soon you’re racing off to the hospital. 

James parks, helps you out, and you run over. You get to the reception, and after a little ‘negotiating’ (or James ranting about how you’re his kid and need to be seen immediately) you’re in a cast and sitting in a hospital bed. 

“You’re a pillock,” James laughs from the seat next to you. You laugh. 

“And you’re not?” You share a laugh. “Now c’mon, get a pen and sign this bitch.”

James smiles and takes the Sharpie from the side, signing his name with a ‘get well soon’ and a smiley face. Behind James’ smile, however, is a mind full of concern and worry. 

God, you’re going to be the death of him, but James doesn’t mind. 

**Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas**

**I’m leaving you love notes in the kitchen that say it all**

Christmas. A time when people gather around the fire, a hot chocolate in hand, presents under the tree, and crap telly playing mindlessly in the background. 

You’ve got three of those. You’re sitting by the fire with a hot chocolate, and crap telly is certainly playing as background noise. However, there’s no tree, or any decorations for that matter, and there’s no one else there. 

Filming wrapped up a week ago, and now you’re biding your time, waiting for the premiere and your mum to get out of rehab, but only when she’s better. You’d like to take her to the first screening of the movie, and you think James will love to meet your mum. But, for the time being, you’re alone. 

That is until you hear a key in the lock. Your ears perk up; that noise can mean one person. The only other person with a key. 

James. 

You get up, padding over to the door to see James standing there, his coat covered in a thin layer of snow and his boots stamped out on the doormat. 

“Hey? What’re you doing here—it’s Christmas eve?” You ask as you offer to take James’ coat, but the older stops you. 

“The real question is, what’re **you** doing **here**?” He emphasises his words and you look at him in confusion. What does he mean?

“What do you mean? I live here,” you reply, voice higher as you question the man’s actions. James shakes his head. 

“No, I mean what’re you doing alone for Christmas?”

You shrug. “Mum’s still in rehab. I don’t have grandparents, and we were disowned by my aunt and-wait a minute, you know this. Why’re you asking?” You ramble a little and James’ face breaks out into a smile.

“You caught me,” he says and puts his hands up in a mock surrender. “Okay, so you, kiddo, are cordially invited to spend Christmas with me and Michael.” He puts on a posh accent, making you laugh a little. “You have ten minutes to pack a bag.”

You smile before racing upstairs. Hastily, you throw a few clothes into a bag, along with some toiletries and your chargers. Before you leave, you quickly reach under your bed, pulling out two neatly-wrapped gifts. One for James and one for Michael. 

You smile, putting them in your bag before almost jumping down the stairs and into James.

“Ready?” He asks. You nod, and you drive to James’. For once, you’re excited for Christmas.

**My hourglass is in your hands**

**You’ve got my time, you are my plans**

**Let’s keep each other safe from the world**

“Okay, where are we going?”

James laughs as he turns off the motorway. “It’s a surprise for a reason N/N! I’m not going to tell you.”

“Aw c’mon. Don’t be a buzzkill.”

The car comes to a stop in a line of traffic.

“If you’d been paying attention, you would’ve seen where we are.”

Immediately, you look out the window, craning your neck to try and see where you are but you’ve passed the sign and you can’t deduce much from your surroundings. However, this soon changes when James pulls into the car park, and your jaw drops. 

“Thorpe Park?!” 

James smiles, loving the vibes radiating from you next to him. He hands you a hat and sunglasses. 

“Welcome to showbiz!” He jokes. “But seriously, it’ll help us get recognised less.”

You nod and take them from James, putting them on as you get out and join the queue. As soon as you’re in, you take James’ hand. Crowds have never been your forte, and knowing someone else is there is comforting to you. It also helps when you start dragging James to different rides. 

“Can we go on The Swarm? Please?”

It’s like you’ve regressed a few years, acting like a younger kid. James’ face splits into a grin as he follows you, nodding. This is one of the first times you’ve been able to act as a kid. Growing up, you had to take on a lot of responsibilities after your dad died. You had to cook, clean, and act almost as a carer for your mum, making sure she didn’t die when she stumbled in and passed out on the sofa.

As you approach the queue, James pulls out his phone. “Wait a minute, we can skip the line.” He turns to show you the fastrack passes on his phone. Your face lights up like it’s Christmas again, and the two of you promptly jog through the snaking line to the rollercoaster. 

If it wasn’t for James, you wouldn’t have this chance. And you’re forever grateful for the opportunities you’ve been offered.

**You’ve got me writing sappy songs**

**I used to laugh at on my own**

**Let’s keep each other safe from the world**

You grab the last box and carry it from James’ car to his house. It’s been a long ride, but you’ve finally decided it’s best if you move in with someone, that being James. You’re only sixteen, and can’t really manage on your own, despite having cared for your mum. Either way, here you are. 

“Is that the last one?” James asks from upstairs, where he’s finishing setting up your room. You nod. 

“Yeah, this is it.” You set the box down on your new bed before turning to James. You walk over and hug him. “Thank you, for everything.”

James laughs a little and hugs you back. “It’s no trouble kid, none at all. Now c’mon, we’re going to have a takeaway and watch a film. That sound good?” You nod. “Alright. Do you want any help unpacking?”

“Nah, I’ll be alright,” you reassure him, opening the box with your shoes in. James nods and heads downstairs. He doesn’t have to ask what takeaway you want—he already knows. He grabs his phone and calls, ordering for the both of you. 

And here you sit, resting your head on James’ shoulder, Harry Potter playing on the TV. It’s a classic, and the two of you enjoy the familiar lines. As the battle in the Department of Mysteries comes to an end, James looks over at you. He smiles; you’ve fallen asleep. Slowly, he adjusts himself so you’re more comfortable lying on his chest, your light snores bringing an odd sense of comfort to James. 

As the film draws to a close, James slowly turns everything off. He puts the disk back in its case, turns the TV off, and walks back over to the sofa. He picks you up with relative ease and turns the lights off on his way upstairs. He goes to your room and gently places you on top of your bed. He pulls the covers back and tucks you in, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“Night kiddo,” he mutters as he leaves. He stops when he hears a small grumble.

“Night Dad.”

**'Cause I know it’s hard to let yourself be fine**

**When we carry 'round our worried flurried minds**

**But I’ll let go if you do too**

The first thing James notices when he walks in is the lack of light in the house. It’s noon; surely you’re up by now. 

Then the crying comes. 

Immediately, James’ heart drops as he runs upstairs to your room. He knocks, and when no answer comes, he gently pushes it open. You’re sitting there, next to your bed, tears streaming down your face as your phone lies next to you. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re okay. I’m here,” James immediately reassures you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. “It’s okay.”

“Sh-She’s gone! She b-broke her p-promise!” You exclaim through your cries. James can’t believe what he’s hearing. “She’s not c-coming back.”

His brow creases. “Oh, Y/N, I’m so, so sorry.” He holds you tighter, tears threatening to spill over his own eyes. “Kid, I don’t know what to say…”

“She said she wouldn’t leave!” The tone of your voice is Earth-shattering, cries that make even the strongest of people break down in a fit of emotion. “I-I’m alone.”

Your whimper makes James’ heart break right there. He lets out a shaky breath, the two of you rocking slightly on the carpeted floor. Your eyes are full of tears, and it’s only now James notices a small scar under the left one. It’s certainly faded, almost the same colour of your skin. 

“N/N, listen to me, please,” James pleads, “you’re not alone in this. You never will be alone in this.”

“Both my parents are dead!” You cry.

“And I can’t imagine what that feels like,” James starts, “I really can’t. But, I can be here for you. You don’t have to go through this alone, Y/N. Not now, and not ever.”

You look up, tears rolling down and staining your cheeks. You hold up your hand, extending your pinky. “P-Promise?”

James nods, intwining his own pinky. “I promise.”

**Now I’m flying 'cross the country**

**More than monthly for you**

“Kid, your dad’s here!”

You turn around at the sound of Bill Skarsgård’s voice. “My dad?”

He nods. “Yeah. Y’know, James?” He states it as though it’s the most obvious fact in the world. You smile, letting out a light laugh. Ever since filming started for the new IT film, James has been visiting you whenever he gets the chance, getting planes from London to the US as often as he could. He never stays too long, of course—he’s got a project in London that he can’t leave (believe me, he really tried to postponed it).

“N/N! How you doing kiddo?”

Your face lights up as you run over to James, pulling him in for a hug. 

“It hasn’t changed since you called about twelve hours ago. You?” 

James laughs and nods. “Yeah, not bad. Where’s your trailer? I’ve got some things here that need to go in a fridge…”

He trails off and you already know what he’s talking about. Though technically the legal drinking age in the US is twenty-one, James never saw the problem of letting you have one or two here and there since you moved in, almost a year ago now. 

The two of you say bye to Bill and head through the trailer park, greeting a few of your costars and crew members on their way. Finally, you reach your trailer, and the moment you get in, James kicks off his shoes, puts the beers in the fridge, and sits down on the sofa. 

There’s a comfortable silence before you speak up. “Did you hear what Bill said before I saw you?” 

James shakes his head. “What?”

“He said, and I quote,” you clear your throat, ready to give your best impression, “‘Kid, your dad’s here!’”

The two of you start laughing, both from the phrase and your frankly terrible impression. A few minutes later, you’ve both died down and the atmosphere feels inherently lighter. Suddenly, James turns to look at you. 

“Do you really think of me like that? As a…” He trails off. 

“A father figure?” You suggest. He nods, and you let out a breath. “I mean, yeah. You took me in when I had no one, and you’ve been with me through everything. Hell, we have the same agent, live in the same house, and we’ve been in the same films a couple of times.”

James laughs, and soon the two of you are in laughing fits again. He stares at you; he knows what to do.

**I know you said to mind my business**

**But Cupid sent me on a mission**

**That’s got me sitting, wishing, waiting for your call**

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Y/N. Happy birthday to you!”

You blow out the candles, making a wish as James turns the lights in the kitchen back on. There’s a small gathering for your birthday, consisting of James, Michael, and Hugh with their families, as well as a few of your friends from high school and college, and a few of your costars from IT.

“So,” James starts, getting everyone’s attention, “I may have got you a super secret gift and not given it you yet.”

You perk up a little more as James procures an envelope, handing it over. Michael makes an ‘ooo’ sound in an attempt to make it seem a little more mysterious, but it only causes a ripple of laughs through the room. You open the card, setting the folded papers aside to read it.

“Dear Y/N, I know this past year has been…crazy,” you start, “and I don’t know how you’ve done it. You’ve filmed some movies, some TV shows, and kept on top of your studies all while coping with immeasurable loss that no one, especially you, should have to go through.” 

You choke up a little, looking at James for encouragement. He smiles and gives a reaffirming nod, encouraging you.

“We’ve been through thick and thin together. We went to Thorpe Park, we’ve been to the sea life centre, where you were recognised for the first time, and we’ve eaten so many takeaways I’m surprised neither of us are obese.” A laugh waves through the small crowd. “There’s just one thing missing, and I didn’t even know if this was going to happen. Then, when you told me what Bill said when I came to set that day, I knew this is the right decision. All you have to do is open the papers and sign.”

You put the card down and grabs the papers, unfolding them. You skim over the top of the page.

_Adoption Order._

Your heart drops to your stomach as tears well up in your eyes. Immediately, you walk over to James and pull him into a hug, holding him close. James smiles, hugging you back.

“What d’you say?” He asks. 

You nod. “Yes. Holy shit yes.”

“How does Y/N McAvoy sound?”

Everyone erupts in cheers at you nod, running over to congratulate your new family. 

“Thank you, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get access to my fics a day early


End file.
